Nu'Est : Un coeur s'ouvre
by jaysher
Summary: Aron se réveille sur un lit d'hôpital, oubliant complètement ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se retrouve à un tel endroit. Peu de temps après, il reçoit la visite de JR et Baekho qui lui apporteront peut-être les réponses dont il a tant besoin.
1. Chapter 1

Un cœur s'ouvre.

Aron ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Etant allongé sur un lit, le jeune homme cherche à savoir où il se trouve actuellement. Le chanteur aimerait beaucoup se relever mais visiblement, son corps ne semble pas être de cet avis puisqu'une vilaine douleur au niveau du bassin l'agresse. Une grimace sur son visage, le garçon doit se contenter de basculer sa tête des deux côtés pour obtenir quelques réponses. Près de son lit, une table montée sur roulette et devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, une autre sur quatre pieds.

Quelques chaises pliées reposent sur les murs mais aucun poste de télévision. Visiblement, Aron se trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital mais il peine à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dernièrement pour qu'il se retrouve ici et dans cet état ? Pour le moment, il est dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette interrogation mais il espère que des personnes viendront lui rendre visite. Ainsi, Aron se sentirait beaucoup moins seul et obtiendrait peut-être les réponses qu'il aspire tant.

Maintenant que ses paupières sont grandes ouvertes, le garçon aimerait se passer le temps mais ignore comment faire. Comme il ne peut pas se relever à cause de cette maudite douleur, les choix d'occupations sont quasi inexistants. Lire un livre ? Pourquoi pas mais encore faudrait-il qu'un bouquin soit à portée de sa main. Parler tout seul ? Ouais et finir dans un autre hôpital parce que le personnel médical l'aurait jugé dangereux ou psychologiquement fragile. Chanter ? Il le fait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Tournant sa tête vers sa table de chevet, l'artiste aperçoit une peluche. Présentant une fourrure blanche, l'animal que représente le jouet n'est autre qu'un tigre blanc et Aron ne peine pas à savoir de qui lui vient ce cadeau. D'ailleurs, il se demande bien ce que peut faire Baekho à cette heure. Tiens, quelle heure se fait-il ? Aron cherche une pendule ou une montre du regard mais ne trouve rien. Alors, il sort son bras gauche de ce drap qui recouvre son corps et constate qu'on lui a retiré son bracelet horaire.

« Mince. »

Libérant un soupir d'exaspération, le garçon laisse tomber son bras et recommence à observer le plafond blanc tout en réfléchissant. Les secondes passent et le garçon s'ennuie à mourir lorsque soudain, la porte d'entrée de sa chambre s'ouvre. JR fait son apparition en marchant sur la pointe des pieds tandis que Baekho se tient dans son dos, tenant plusieurs sacs dans l'une de ses mains. Lorsque le leader du groupe se rend compte que son ami est réveillé, il change son comportement pour marcher normalement. Tandis qu'il s'approche du lit de son camarade, Baekho ferme la porte pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

« Alors mon vieux, comment te sens-tu ? Demande le rappeur au convalescent.

- Bien à part que j'ai mal au bassin.

- Vu ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal. »

Se contente de lui répondre JR alors que Baekho vient se placer à ses côtés.

« Merci beaucoup pour la peluche, lui dit le grand frère du groupe.

- De rien. »

Baekho lui sourit comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se met à le regarder d'une drôle de façon. Aron s'interroge alors sur le message qu'il souhaite lui faire comprendre lorsque la voix de JR brise l'instant de réflexion.

« Excuse si Ren et Minhyun n'ont pu venir mais ils avaient une séance photo aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve à l'hôpital ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Ben non puisque je te pose la question. »

JR regarde alors Baekho qui lui fait un signe positif de la tête. Ce comportement intrigue grandement celui qui se repose sur le lit et bien sûr, sa curiosité se fait plus dévorante.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Le leader abandonne le garçon aux cheveux teints pour lui répondre.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. On était en train de discuter de notre prochaine prestation télévisée et tu as glissé.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. »

Aron cherche à se rappeler de ce moment mais aucun souvenir ne lui vient à l'esprit, ce qui l'inquiète beaucoup.

« Combien de marches ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande de combien de marches je suis tombé ?

- D'une vingtaine au moins. Tu aurais vu comment Baekho pleurait parce qu'il pensait que tu étais mort. »

JR éclate de rire alors que celui qui se tient à ses côtés ne partage pas cette joie. Pire, il commence à s'énerver.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle JR. » Lui dit-il fermement.

Tandis que le chef du groupe n'arrive plus à se contrôler, Aron le délaisse pour se concentrer sur Baekho.

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais mort ?

- Ben ouais. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et tu étais inconscient. Je pense que c'est la gravité du moment qui m'a fait paniquer.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde car j'ignore de quelle façon j'aurais réagit si ce malheur était arrivé à l'un d'entre vous. En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette réaction plutôt adorable. »

Et cette remarque fait rougir le garçon qui ne sait plus où se mettre pour dissimuler sa gêne. A ce moment, il songe aux sacs qu'il porte dans sa main et dépose l'ensemble sur le lit en prenant soin d'épargner les jambes de son pauvre ami. Ainsi, Baekho espère fortement que son camarade portera son attention sur ces présents afin de changer le sujet de la conversation. Calmement, le chanteur principal du groupe plonge ses mains à l'intérieur des sacs pour en sortir plusieurs magazines. Il les dépose à porter de mains d'Aron pour que ce dernier puisse lire les couvertures.

« Tu as pensé à me ramener de l'occupation ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Oui car d'après le médecin, tu dois garder ce lit encore une semaine. »


	2. Chapter 2

Aron n'en revient pas. D'après les dires de son ami Baekho, il doit encore gardé le lit pendant cette période. Cela le contrarie beaucoup car il a peur de jouer sa place au sein du groupe Nu'Est et le garçon a la chevelure sombre a bien raison de songer de cette façon. Suite aux derniers évènements qui ont secoué la planète T-ara, il sait désormais que le plus important aux yeux des boîtes de production est le nom d'un groupe. Celui-ci pouvant être presque considéré comme une marque d'un quelconque produit.

Si un membre pose problème, ce n'est pas grave. On le vire et on le remplace par un autre. Tant que le nom du groupe continue de vivre, n'importe qui peut exercer en tant qu'artiste sous cette curieuse bannière. En étant immobilisé suite à cet accident, Aron a peur de ne plus vivre de sa passion au sein des Nu'Est. Les larmes aux yeux, l'homme baisse son visage et tente de se calmer. Devinant parfaitement sa peine, Baekho tente de lui remonter le moral.

« Notre agent nous a juré que tu feras toujours parti de l'équipe Aron.

- Oui et tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance. »

JR, de son côté, est redevenu parfaitement calme. Toutefois, face au désarroi de son aîné, il ne sait comment réagir pour lui apporter du réconfort. Le voir dans cet état le touche beaucoup et c'est tout naturellement qu'il pose l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

« Courage Aron, je suis sûr que tout ira bien et si jamais il décide de te renvoyer, crois-moi que nous réagirons en conséquence. »

Les yeux humectés de larmes, le blessé tourne son joli visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de son jeune camarade.

« Vraiment ? Vous ferez ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ensemble que nous avons commencé cette formidable aventure et c'est à cinq que nous la terminerons. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes nouveaux dans le monde musical que nous fermerons nos bouches pour autant. »

Et suite à ces paroles, Aron se sent mieux. Pendant ce temps, Baekho garde le silence mais la présence du leader dans cette pièce semble le déranger au plus haut point. Pourquoi ? Peut-être voulait-il profiter de ce moment pour discuter sérieusement avec son « grand frère » de choses très personnelles. D'ailleurs, c'est à croire que la chance soit de son côté car voilà qu'une sonnerie de portable se fait entendre.

Rapidement, JR glisse ses mains dans les deux poches avant de son pantalon afin d'en sortir son téléphone. Ensuite, il regarde l'écran et constate que l'appel vient de son manager.

« Sûrement pour prendre des nouvelles. » Dit-il avant d'enfoncer la touche verte de son combiné.

Ensuite, il s'éloigne du lit dans lequel est allongé Aron tout en portant le téléphone à son oreille droite. Pendant ce temps, Baekho se rapproche de son ainé en prenant la place du leader.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu te portes mieux Aron.

- Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu n'es pas gêné suite à la révélation que m'a fait JR te concernant ?

- A propos ?

- De tes larmes.

- A vrai dire, si. »

Dit Baekho en rougissant une seconde fois. Toutefois, son magnifique sourire éclatant fait son apparition sur ses lèvres et c'est ce qui le rend particulièrement attendrissant. Plus loin, JR raccroche et se tourne vers ses deux compagnons.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'abandonner Aron car je dois rejoindre Minhyun et Ren au plus vite.

- Pas de souci et merci à toi d'être passé.

- C'est normal, nous sommes potes. »

Sans se faire prier davantage, JR quitte la chambre afin de retrouver ses deux autres compères afin de réaliser l'une des nombreuses parties de son contrat. Ce départ précipité arrange beaucoup Baekho qui compte bien en profiter pour discuter sérieusement avec le convalescent.

« Nous voilà que tous les deux, dit Aron.

- Ouais et je serais curieux de savoir à quelle sauce tu vas tenter de me manger.

- N'importe quoi mais tiens, puisque tu parles de manger, j'avoue que je commence à avoir un sérieux petit creux.

- Si tu veux, je peux trouver une infirmière et lui demander qu'elle me passe un repas.

- Ca serait gentil Baekho et désolé.

- Ne le sois pas et puis ça sert à ça les amis, non ?

- Tu as probablement raison. »

Et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Baekho s'éloigne du lit avant de quitter la pièce. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et pour se tuer le temps, Aron continue de regarder les nombreux magazines que son ami a songé lui ramener. Au moment où il s'apprêter à jeter un œil sur le contenu de l'une d'entre elles, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Baekho tenant un plateau repas dans ses mains.

« Me revoilà. »

Exprime-t-il tout content tandis qu'Aron abandonne les bouquins. Gentiment, l'adolescent aux cheveux teintés traverse la pièce pour poser le plateau sur la table à roulette. Ensuite, il l'a fait rouler jusqu'au lit de son ami en prenant bien soin de faire glisser les roues en dessous. Une fois le repas sous les yeux d'Aron, Baekho attrape une chaise, l'ouvre et se pose dessus.

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ? Demande-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, je vais voir. »

Afin de pouvoir se saisir de ses baguettes, Aron a besoin de lever son bras droit mais au moment où il réalise ce geste, une douleur vive lui traverse le membre, le faisant grimacer par la même occasion.

« Visiblement, je ne pourrais pas manger de suite, finit-il par dire.

- Ouais mais comme tu as la chance d'avoir un gentil copain à tes côtés, tu vas quand même pouvoir te remplir le ventre. »

Baekho se saisit alors des baguettes et ouvre la barquette dans laquelle repose des crudités en guise d'entrée. A leur vue, Aron y va de son petit commentaire.

« J'imagine que c'est pour me rendre aimable. Ils ont beaucoup d'humour dans cet hôpital j'ai l'impression. »


	3. Chapter 3

Baekho fait celui qui n'entend pas la remarque de son ami et attrape quelques brins de carottes entre ses deux baguettes. Ensuite, il apporte la bouchée à Aron qui ne se prive pas pour ouvrir la bouche. Cette manœuvre est répétée de nombreuses fois et le garçon à la chevelure platine se plait à nourrir son aîné. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et l'achèvement des crudités s'effectue avec quelques mots d'Aron.

« Tu prends ton pied là hein ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu me nourris. Je suis sûr qu'une personne entrerait dans cette pièce, elle pourra croire que nous formons un couple.

- Sincèrement, cela ne me dérangerait pas.

- L'intrusion d'une personne ?

- Non.

- Que nous formons un couple ? »

Et là, suite à cette question, Baekho préfère conserver le silence même si cette attitude aurait plus tendance à le trahir qu'autre chose.

« C'est ce qui explique tes larmes lorsque j'ai fait ma chute, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande le convalescent.

- Ouais. Désolé si mes sentiments pour toi te dérangent.

- Cela ne me dérange pas et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien se douter que cela arrive un jour ou un autre. J'avais toujours pensé que le premier couple qui se formerait dans notre bande serait celui de JR et de Ren.

- C'est bizarre mais je me disais exactement la même chose.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Aron s'accorde alors un temps pour réfléchir à la proposition de Baekho même si ce dernier ne lui a pas demandé de sortir avec lui. De son côté, l'adolescent retire l'opercule transparent qui recouvre l'assiette contenant le plat de résistance avant de précipiter les baguettes vers le premier morceau de bœuf qui se présente.

« Je veux bien être ton petit ami. »

A la suite de cette nouvelle, Baekho, sous le coup de la surprise, laisse tomber les baguettes qui roulent immédiatement sur le plateau. Il s'était maintes et maintes fois répété ce scénario en tête tout en étant convaincu que jamais ils ne formeraient un couple mais maintenant … A présent, tout est différent. Aron, ce joli jeune homme qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui et qui lui sourit en ce moment accepte d'être son compagnon. Baekho ne sait comment réagir à cette réponse qui lui procure un bien-être sans nom.

« Bien sûr, nous allons devoir garder cette relation secrète, rajoute Aron.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas être capable d'assumer ton homosexualité ?

- Si mais avec l'agence …

- Ouais ben je m'en branle de ce que peut penser notre agence. En plus, notre relation pourrait leur être utile car forcément, cela ferait marcher le fan-service comme on dit.

- C'est sûr mais je ne pense pas que l'équipe soit aussi ouverte que ça. »

Soudain, le ventre d'Aron gargouille.

« Excuse-moi. »

Fait Baekho avant d'attraper les baguettes qu'il a fait tomber plus tôt. Là encore, les gestes se répètent sans cesse et même si la bouffe ne vient pas d'un très grand restaurant, Aron se surprend à se régaler. En fait, il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait pu manger n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, son esprit se permet un petit vagabondage un brin pervers. En guise de nourriture, Baekho aurait pu s'amuser à se mettre debout afin de baisser son pantalon et son caleçon pour lui présenter sa verge en érection. Là, le garçon aurait pu plaisanter en disant « Tiens, tu as de quoi manger là. » mais non.

Visiblement, Baekho est un garçon bien plus pur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et puis de toute façon, au nombre de fois qu'il s'est mit à rougir depuis tout à l'heure, il semblerait que ce garçon soit encore tout neuf dans cet univers. En songeant à cette idée plutôt excitante, Aron sent du mouvement dans son sous-vêtement. Pour ne pas gêner son jeune ami, il pose ses mains dessus afin de dissimuler cette bosse naissante tout en essayant de rester naturel. Baekho, naïf, ne se doute de rien et continue de le faire manger. Désormais, les voilà arriver au dessert et celui-ci est représenté par un gâteau de semoule se trouvant dans un pot en plastique.

« La seule chose de bonne dans ce menu et elle n'est pas bien grande. Ils sont cons dans cet hôpital ou quoi ?

- Si tu veux, je vais en chercher un autre. »

Baekho pose les baguettes et se lève de sa chaise pour quitter la chambre une seconde fois. Maintenant qu'il est seul, Aron va pouvoir se concentrer à calmer cette excitation qui lui ronge le bas-ventre. Une masturbation ? Va falloir se montrer rapide et Baekho pourrait le surprendre dans les minutes qui vont suivre, ce qui risquerait de le mettre dans l'embarras. Songer à autre chose dans l'espoir de faire passer cette agréable envie ? Pourquoi pas mais Aron doit trouver un sujet fort intéressant pour que celui-ci puisse avoir une plus forte emprise que celle qui anime son sexe.

C'est alors que le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il a une envie pressante d'uriner. C'est peut-être aussi ce qui explique son érection car sa vessie pleine doit exercer une certaine pression. Aron, étant plutôt indépendant voudrait se rendre lui-même aux toilettes afin de se soulager mais il est dans l'incapacité de bouger. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçoit une bouteille vide se trouvant sur sa table de chevet et là encore, il ne peut rien faire. Alors que le jeune blessé lutte contre ce besoin primaire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Baekho.

Celui-ci tient plusieurs pots de semoule dans ses mains et semble plutôt content de revenir avec autant de gourmandise pour son homme. Par contre, il aperçoit très vite que son compagnon est dans l'embarras et c'est très vite qu'il se montre inquiet.

« Aron ?

- J'ai envie de pisser mais je ne peux pas attraper la bouteille vide.

- Ben attends, je vais t'aider. »

Baekho contourne très vite le lit et pose les pots de dessert sur le plateau. Une fois les mains libres, il s'empare de la bouteille vide et soulève le drap qui recouvre le bassin de son petit ami, découvrant son érection par la même occasion.

« Tu veux que je la place ou tu peux t'en charger toi-même ?

- Visiblement, je ne peux pas bouger mon épaule mais si je peux bouger mes mains, je peux faire le reste. »

La bouteille passe alors des mains de Baekho à celles d'Aron. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et bien sûr, le chateur adorant les tigres blancs s'est montré respectueux de l'intimité de son amoureux en lui tournant le dos. Au fur et à mesure que le contenant en plastique se remplit de liquide orangé, l'érection qui démangeait Aron commence à s'évanouir, le rassurant par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir une pensée perverse qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais bien cette saleté d'envie d'uriner. Une fois sa petite commission achevée, Aron n'a guère le choix de passer la bouteille à son petit ami, ce qui risque de provoquer un nouvel embarras pour chacun des deux.

« Baekho ?

- Mets-là dans le sac plastique dans lequel je t'ai ramené tes magazines. »

Voilà une idée pas conne du tout. Baekho avait bien comprit que Aron serait gêné et le fait d'avoir un sac plastique vide sur le lit présente une très bonne solution. Maintenant que la bouteille tiède est cachée, les deux amoureux peuvent reprendre le repas là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Et c'est ainsi, dans cette chambre d'hôpital que la douce romance qu'on décidé de vivre ensemble Aron et Baekho débuta. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, la nouvelle fut annoncée à JR, Ren et Minhyun qui acceptèrent cette révélation avec le plus grand bonheur pour leurs collègues.


End file.
